Slipped Away
by brookie monster
Summary: Future fic. What goes through someone's mind when their soul mate's life is on the line?


First fanfic. Oneshot, possible two parter if I get enough good reviews. I don't own anything. Tom Lynch does.

* * *

_How did I get here?_ That's what went through the mind of Spencer Carlin as she sat in Aiden's Nissan Xterra on her way to the hospital. The song streaming through the stereo finally caught up with her as she wiped frantically at the tears on her cheeks. Hand jutted out and turned off the song. Slipped away? Those words were taunting her. _Why can't I just go back to yesterday? _Crystalline occulars darted to the blue neon numbers on the radio. 3:34 AM. _Well, the day before yesterday.._

Her and Ashley's third anniversary. The two had been through so much but were still in love and better then ever especially since college started and the two were far away from the Carlin household. But, alas the past day had happened. They had gotten in a fight over something tiny. Ashley left in a rage. Spencer waited patiently because that's how it always was. They'd have a blowout and she'd leave and no more then twenty minutes would pass before the door would open again to Ashley with flowers or something of the like and they'd laugh about it. This fight was no different, or so Spencer thought. Until an hour passed, then two.. She waited, no Ashley. Laying in bed, waiting for her to come home and tears were all she could feel. This wasn't like Ashley, not at all. The fight wasn't this big. It wasn't big enough to tear them apart.

She doesn't remember when she fell asleep but upon awakening she rolled over expecting to be met with warmth but found nothing but cold sheets where Ashley should be. This was when she started to panic. Phone pressed to ear as she heard the gruff, half asleep voice of the only person she could think of. "Aiden, have you seen Ashley? She didn't come home last night and we left it kind of bad. I thought maybe she'd come to you."

When she heard his response she gulped softly. She was quick to get off the phone, trying the cell but getting sent to voice mail. This made her even more uneasy. So, she did all she could. She waited. The hours passed slowly and around two in the afternoon she received a phone call from Aiden checking up on her. "No, she's still not here Aiden. This isn't like her.."

He told her that him and Kyla would be over soon, they'd wait with her. She merely nodded as if he were there and clicked off the phone. Time was passing slowly for her and she was stuck in her own little world.

The next thing she knew, Aiden came into her line of sight his hands on her shoulders. His lips were moving but no sound left them. Finally Aiden got a reaction from the catatonic blonde in front of him and she broke. A tear fell down her porcelain cheek before she burst into tears completely and strong arms pulled her in, holding her, trying to make her feel safe. Face was rested against his broad chest as sobs wracked her body until he moved to sit and pulled her into his laps while she cried like a baby. Once she was cried out she just sniffled still sitting on his lap, a hand was rubbing her back and it was too small to be Aiden. She turned and looked at the girl sitting behind her, Kyla. Another sigh left her lips as she scooted off of Aiden's lap and into the space between Aiden and Kyla, resting into her side as an arm came to wrap around her and she found comfort in the fact that Ashley's sister was here. The closest she could get to Ashley at this particular moment. After a few hours of silence the phone started ringing and she dove for it, answering frantically. That's what brought her to where she was now, wishing that the phone call asking her to come and see if the person they found was really the body of her beloved.

The walk from the car was a blur and she found herself in front of a slab with a body on it, the man pulled the sheet back and she gasped, turning into Aiden's chest. Only a few words were uttered and they were by Aiden, "It's not her.."


End file.
